


Demon

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Series: The Gingerbread Verse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, rss 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: Author’s Note: My Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for @itschippedcup! Your prompt made me think of Dark Castle Rumbelle, so I decided to continue the tradition of adding to The Gingerbread Verse for RSS and RCIJ. You don’t need to read any of the other stories to understand this one, but it is out there if you are interested in the backstory!Prompt: Demons song by Imagine DragonsSummary: Belle doesn’t know why Rumplestiltskin has been avoiding her lately.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, RumBelle
Series: The Gingerbread Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246664
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itschippedcup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itschippedcup).



Belle lay in the dark, staring at the stone ceiling. The room was comfortable and warm, the bed soft and luxurious. Decadent pillows of eider down, covered in the finest pale blue and yellow silk, were stacked high behind her. Golden thread, embroidered in an elaborate pattern of interwoven roses and thorns, decorated the plush down coverlet that kept her cozy and snug, and yet sleep eluded her, as it had for so many nights of late. 

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t come to bed with her in weeks. Oh, she woke up beside him every morning without fail, but every time she yawned and stretched and hauled herself from her fireside chair to go upstairs to their rooms, Rumplestiltskin would shake her off with gentle words proclaiming how much work he had yet to do. He would press chaste lips to her forehead and send her off to bed, promising to join her soon before climbing the narrow stone stairs to his workroom, disappearing from her sight with a heavy tread. All the sprightly lightness had gone from him, and she feared she was the cause.

She worried about the  _ work _ he got up to there, in his turret refuge, magic and deals that wore down his very soul and racked up ever increasing debt to the darkness that lived inside him.  _ All magic comes with a price, dearie _ . How many times had he admonished favor-seekers and supplicants, only to have them later rail and gnash their teeth at the price they’d all too readily agreed to when their desires were assured? She knew it gnawed at him, his reputation as the evil Dark One, greedy dealmaker, and thief of that which was most precious, and yet he persisted, and she didn’t truly understand why. 

He’d seemed so happy when she’d first returned to him, taking her to bed and lavishing her with attention, pressing reverent kisses to her stomach and whispering sweet words of devotion as he made love to her. Tears pricked behind her eyelids, and she blinked them away forcefully, determined not to cry. She burrowed deeper under the covers, icy fingers of hurt squeezing painfully in her chest, stealing her breath and twisting her insides in knots. She rubbed her belly, full and round beneath her hands and growing by the day and wondered what she had done wrong. Was he repulsed by her changing body? The thought stung her, the pit widening in her stomach, and she bit back a quiet sob. 

Surely, his desire, his declarations of love, hadn’t hinged upon her appearance alone? He hardly seemed the type to be swayed by a pretty face and slender figure above intellect and wit, but she really couldn’t be sure. The bedroom door creaked open, cutting off her thoughts, and Belle squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on slow, even breaths. 

She sensed more than felt the whisper of magic beside her, the spicy scent of it tickling her nose as he changed into his nightclothes, and she lay perfectly still as he slipped into bed beside her. Belle could feel him watching her for several long minutes, and she pictured his strangely beautiful eyes as they took in her sleeping form, wondering what they saw. 

She longed for him to lean in and kiss her awake, to hold her close and send his fingers and tongue wandering across her skin, down to where she felt the heat and wetness gather. She pressed her thighs together, gooseflesh rippling as she imagined him covering her, filling her and making her moan with pleasure. She yearned for his touch, his closeness, his scent enveloping her and his breath warm against her face. Instead he sighed quietly, only the whisper of a touch as he tucked back a stray curl that had fallen against her cheek, and the bed shifting gently as he subsided into sleep.

Belle lay quietly for a while, her own sleep still out of reach as she puzzled out Rumplestiltskin’s odd behaviour. She feared he would become lost to her again, their closeness slipping away even as she needed him more than ever. The new life that blossomed inside her needed him also, and even if she could stand to let herself be lost to his magic and his machinations, she couldn’t bear that for their child. Worry and doubt pricked at her mind as sleep finally overcame her.

*****

Wicked dreams of the terrible day Rumplestiltskin let fear and anger rule him, and its aftermath, chased her through the night, troubling her sleep. Over and over she dreamed of their gentle kiss, True Love’s Kiss, with its ability to steal away his power, and his crushing reaction. The press of lips and soft pink skin and the warm brown eyes of a stranger peered down at her for a single heartbeat, confusion and panic sparking to life and then… noise and light, shouting and shaking, pain like a knife twisting in her chest, and misery. 

She could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. A caged bird, beating itself against the bars of its prison. He hadn’t hurt her physically, but she’d sensed how close a thing it was. His hair flew wild,curling up and hiding his face, golden scales burst forth, covering his skin once again, his lips pulled back in a feral snarl. And his eyes... Strange eyes, once so fond and familiar, the eyes of the man she loved, were now the eyes of a demon, filled with darkness and scorn. Eyes that had watched her come undone, that had gazed on her with love, now peered at her as if from a great height, as a circling hawk pinpointed his prey in the field. His pupils blown wide, the golden irises flickering and flexing, his features sharp and furious, he saw now not his lover, but a stranger, a dangerous viper come to lay him low. He pulled her close, snarling and spitting like a cat, those hellfire eyes boring into her, turning her blood to ice...

Belle woke with a start, feeling groggy and spent, the dreams that chased her unwelcome. She hated that they still haunted her. That time was was over now. Long and well put behind them. Rumplestiltskin had bent over backwards a thousand times and in so many ways since then to apologise to her, to try and make amends for the horror he put her through with his shameful behaviour that day. 

She ran her hands over her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and rolled over, expecting to find Rumplestiltskin sleeping beside her, but his pillow was empty, the divot where he’d rested his head the night before still visible, but the sheets long cold even in the wee hours. Belle sighed and swung her legs out of bed, finding her slippers and padding to the bathing room for her morning ablutions.

She soaked for a long time in the tub of steaming hot water that filled at her touch, begging the worries and tension to wash out of her and slide down the drain with the swirling water. It was no use, the sliver of ice that had lodged in her breast only stabbed deeper as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her stockings and laced her bodice loosely around her expanding middle.

“Alright, baby, let’s see what this day has in store for us, shall we?” Belle mused, caressing her gently rounded stomach. There were still months yet to go, but she was definitely beginning to show. 

The welcome smells of a warm breakfast and the rhythmic sounds of Rumplestiltskin’s spinning wheel greeted her as she approached the Great Hall. Belle paused in the doorway and watched him for a long moment, staring at the golden thread as it slipped through his fingers and wound through the flyer and around the bobbin, enjoying the soft look of deep concentration that smoothed the lines of his face. Sweet Perdita lay curled at his feet, sleeping quietly, never far from her hero. Love for her little family rose up in her breast and threatened to send hot tears spilling down her cheeks, but she tamped down her wayward emotions and turned her attention to feast laid out before her. 

Belle hadn’t made breakfast or any other meal since she’d returned to the Dark Castle. She still insisted on making the afternoon tea herself, and the cakes and cookies and sweets that accompanied, but the polished oak table was always stocked and laden with gastronomic delights morning and night. When she’d objected to the excess, insisting that such a wealth of food not go to waste when they could certainly not eat all of what his magic provided, Rumplestiltskin assured her that all the leftovers went to families in the neighboring villages that normally went without. Belle had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless before wrapping her legs tight around his middle and making him forget every rational thought in his head. 

She smiled at the memory and stepped into the room, happy memories chasing away the darkness of her dreams. The spinning wheel creaked to a halt and Rumplestiltskin was at her side in a heartbeat, leading her to the table with a gentle hand at her waist. She lifted to her toes to capture his mouth in a soft kiss of greeting, trying to catch his eye, but he fussed over getting her settled and would not meet her gaze.

The heavy oak table practically creaked, laden with everything she could possibly want for breakfast. There were softly scrambled eggs folded in with fresh cheese and cream and bits of chive from the kitchen garden, crispy bacon and browned sausage links heaped on a silver plate, griddle cakes and golden syrup that tasted of fall. The teapot steamed with her favorite mint tea, and a tall silver pot filled with a bitter, dark brew that Rumplestiltskin called  _ coffee _ .

Belle reached for a bowl heaped with fresh fruit and spooned out a generous serving on her own plate before offering it to Rumplestiltskin. He politely refused, sipping the pungent black liquid from the blue and white teacup they had chipped months ago when they’d been decidedly and pleasantly busy on this very table. Belle hid her blushes at the bawdy memory behind her own teacup and watched as Rumple picked halfheartedly at a piece of toast spread with butter and jam.

“Rumple…” 

“How are you keeping, sweetheart?” He interrupted, tapping his fingers on the polished wood beside his mostly empty plate. “Everything is well with you? The baby is well? No troubles?” He still wouldn’t meet her gaze, his nervous energy bubbling up and making him fidget. With the silver. With the crumbs on his plate. He resumed drumming. Belle huffed air through her nose.

“The baby is well, as far as I can tell. We’re fit as a fiddle.” She pushed a small pile of eggs around her plate, and told herself to do the brave thing. She hoped bravery would follow. He gave her a hollow smile and nodded, seeming satisfied by her answer.

“Good. Good. That’s good.” He spoke quietly, almost to himself, his fingers still drumming nervously. He drained his cup and made to stand. To avoid her yet again. She couldn’t bear it. Belle placed her hand over his, stilling his tapping fingers, and he inclined his head, glancing at her from beneath the waves of his hair, the morning sunlight picking out and gleaming in his golden scales.

“Rumple. Are you alright? You seem…” Belle worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she searched for the right words. Ones that wouldn’t send him running. “Distant. Distracted.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’ve much to do today,” he stammered, pulling away gently and rising to his feet. “I have deals in the making. There may be visitors in the tower, best to stay clear, today. I’ll join you for tea later.” Belle screwed up her courage, watching him flit away from her like a nervous moth.

“Do I disgust you?” Her voice sounded shrill even to her own ears, and she cringed at it. 

Rumplestiltskin halted mid-stride, his body stiffening, hands quieting. He turned slowly, pivoting on the balls of his feet, pinpointing her with his hawklike gaze.

“What?” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“My body,” she managed, suddenly feeling very small and foolish, but she pressed on. “My body is changing. Getting....rounder...fuller. Does that bother you? Do you not...want me?” 

She was trying so hard to stay calm, rational, to make the tears that threatened to rise like the tide and drown her keep from spilling. She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, fighting back a sob that was determined to burst forth. Rumplestiltskin was at her side in the space of a breath, brows knit, kneeling at her feet and taking his hands between his own. He pressed his forehead to their clasped hands.

“Belle, why would you think that?” He shook his head, golden curls bouncing, and peered up at her, storm clouds raging in his eyes, as though he couldn’t bear to think he’d hurt her again.

“You’ve barely touched me in weeks.” The sob that she was holding back, finally broke free, but she sucked in a ragged breath and choked it down. “I need you, Rumple, and all you do is avoid me!”

“No, Belle. You are beautiful. More beautiful by the day as our child grows inside you!” 

“Then why are you hiding from me?” She was truly puzzled.

“I’m not...hiding… from you.” Rumplestiltskin dropped her hands and stood. His features were pinched and drawn, and he began to pace the room, his strides eating the length of the stone floor.

“You are,” she insisted, climbing to her feet but not following him. “You have been for weeks! Hiding in your tower. Brushing me off every time I try to get close to you.” Belle threw up her hands, palms slapping against her thighs as they came down.

“That’s not true...”

“It is! I mean, what am I supposed to think? I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out what I’ve done to make you upset!” Belle blew out a breath, her eyes following him as he paced, heels clicking, hands fluttering. “Please. I need you, Rumple. We need you.” She spread her hands over her abdomen, cupping the gentle curve protectively.

“I know that!” He shouted, throwing his arms wide and spinning to face her, the anguish plain in his voice and etched across his features. He visibly mastered himself before speaking again, more quietly, his voice lower, almost cracking. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“I don’t know what you know if you refuse to talk to me,” she answered gently, taking a step towards him. He rocked back a step and Belle paused. It was like approaching a nervous animal, and she didn’t want him to flee. He put his hand on the great wheel that stood next to him, caressing the worn wood.

“There is so much you don’t know, Belle.”

“Is this about your son?”

He nodded.

“Everything I’ve done for the past two hundred years, has been about my son. About getting back to him.” Belle watched his shoulders slump, and her heart dropped into her stomach. It was what drove him to cast her out in the first place, to reject her love. Icy fingers crept along her spine, and she shivered. He turned the wheel slowly, watching it spin with rapt attention. “Plans… big plans...plans I have no intention of stopping, were put in motion long ago, Belle. Long before I met you. Long before I...loved...you. Now I am torn in two! Do I honor my responsibility to my first child or my second?”

Fingers of ice reached into her chest and squeezed.

“What plans?” The shrillness of her voice making her want to stamp her foot in frustration.

He looked up at her. So much darkness in those eyes of his. So much love. So much pain. He looked like he wanted to run, but he remained standing, his hand slowly turning the great wheel.

“What plans, Rumplestiltskin?” Belle would do anything to protect her child, their child. Even face down the demon that lived behind those eyes, no matter her own fear. He closed his eyes, his hand halting the turning wheel, and Belle crossed the distance between them. She stood before him, willing her racing heart to slow, her pulse to steady, and her voice not to crack. He looked like he might cry, and Belle wanted with everything inside to reach out to him, but she kept her fists balled at her sides. “Tell me!”

He opened his eyes and swallowed hard, his throat bobbing as he met her gaze.

“A dark curse, meant to take everyone to the Land without Magic where Baelfire was trapped.” He looked away from her, staring at his hands. “No one will remember anything of their former lives for twenty-eight years, a savior born of True Love will make us all remember. Then I can finally reunite with my son.” His voice broke on the last, a violent sob ripped from his chest. 

Belle pressed her hand to her mouth, her stomach roiling. She was going to be sick. Rumplestiltskin might as well have reached in and ripped out her heart.

“You won’t know us and I won’t know you?” 

He nodded, misery pouring off him in waves.

“I’m trying to discover a way where we can be together!” He fumbled around, reaching out for her but she pulled back from him as though he would burn her. “Some talisman that we can use to remember each other. Anything! I’m trying, Belle. I really am!” His voice was thick with emotion.

“No.” She shook her head, backing away. “Please, you can’t cast this curse.”

“It’s no me that will cast it.” He shook his head, sadly. “No, that choice was made long ago, and as I said, the wheels are already in motion. The plan so close to fruition! I don’t know if I could stop it if I tried.”

“You must!” Belle spun to face him. “I don’t care one whit about being taken to a land without magic. I’ve had enough of the vile stuff to last a lifetime, thank you very much. But I don’t want to raise this baby without you!” She stomped her foot, knowing she sounded like a petulant child and not caring in the least.

“Belle…” he implored.

“No. There must be another way!”

“Belle, sweetheart, I’ve spent the better part of the last two centuries trying to find a better way! But the fucking blue gnat who gave Bae that magic bean made good and sure if I followed him, I would never be able to get back here!”

“Magic bean?” Belle breathed, clutching at his arm. 

“Yes! That’s how Bae got lost in the first place,” he answered, clucking his tongue, as though she should know these things. “The fucking Blue Fairy gave him a magic bean and told him to take me to the Land without Magic. She knew I’d be trapped there, that she would be rid of the Dark One once and for all, but Bae… fell through the portal. I didn’t follow him, to my instant regret. My boy was gone and there was no way to reach him!” Tears glistened in his eyes and he clutched at her.

“I knew you could never approve of my methods,” he looked wretched, and Belle held on to him, “but I had worked for so long. I never meant for you to fall in love with me, for this child to happen.” He pulled away from her and resumed his striding, his hands dancing in the air. “What do I do now? How do I abandon Baelfire again?” 

“What if you don’t have to?”

Rumplestiltskin whirled to face her.

“I’ve told you…”

“Come with me!” Belle grabbed his hand, tugging him along, practically running from the great hall. She pulled him up the stairs to her old room. She darted through the door, releasing his hand and throwing open the iron-bound chest at the end of her bed, digging frantically through her things. Rumplestiltskin dodged a pair of breeches and a leather boot as it skimmed past his head.

“Belle? Can I help you?” Rumple asked, sidestepping a small dagger in a leather sheath as it landed on the floor.

“Just a moment…” her muffled voice came from the bottom of the trunk. She made a small noise of frustration and tossed a leather belt over her shoulder that he caught in midair, before emerging with a triumphant smile on her face, a small leather pouch held aloft in her hand. “Ah! Here it is!”

Rumplestiltskin helped her climb to her feet, unbridled curiosity written across his face as he peered at the pouch she was clutching like a lifeline. There was a skull and crossbones embossed on the well worn flap and an ornate silver toggle that held it closed. Belle smoothed down her skirts and beamed at him. He shook his head.

“What is it?” 

Belle deftly slid the toggle from its loop and emptied the contents of the pouch into her palm. A few small coins of gold, copper, and silver clinked together, but it was the glittering object that lay amongst them that held his rapt gaze. A high pitched giggle emerged from his throat and he bounced on his toes, clapping his hands together like a delighted schoolgirl.

“Clever girl! Wherever did you get  _ that _ ?” 

Belle grinned up at him, letting the tiny, glittery bean roll around her open palm.

“When I overcame the hook-handed pirate who stole me from the Queen’s tower, I had no money, no food or weapons, only the rather impractical clothes on my back.” Belle shrugged, looking a little sheepish, but not overly remorseful. “I only took the small pouch, not his entire purse. How was I to know there was a magic bean in there? In all the excitement of coming home and, well, everything, I completely forgot about it. Will it help?”

Rumplestiltskin cackled, bouncing and tenting his taloned fingers together, tapping the tips together and smiling like the cat that got the cream.

“Will it  _ help _ ? Oh, you clever, clever girl!” He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, Belle giggling and clutching the bean to her breast as he spun. “Yes! Yes, it will more than help.”

“Careful! We wouldn’t want to set it off by accident!”

“Indeed!” Rumplestiltskin nodded emphatically, watching like a hawk as Belle tucked the glittering treasure back into the pouch and slipped the toggle through the loop. She set the whole package safely aside on the lid of her chest and threw her arms around Rumplestiltskin’s neck, pressing herself tight against him. He slid his arms around her, his fingers twisting in the fabric of her dress and clutching her close.

“I knew there might be another way!” Belle murmured against his throat, nuzzling the soft golden scales beneath his chin. 

Rumplestiltskin chuckled into the fragrant mass of her unruly curls, already a plan forming in his mind. He slid his hands up her sides and released her, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. 

“That’s the last time I don’t listen to you.” He smirked, one corner of his mouth drawing up in that lopsided grin she could never get enough of, and leaned in to press his lips to hers. His tongue darted out to touch hers and Belle moaned, opening for him and letting him taste her more fully. She pulled away, pressing her forehead to his and grinning, letting her fingers slide through the ends of his silky curls.

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Belle quipped, biting her lower lip between her teeth and making Rumplestiltskin growl. “You are a great wizard after all, and I’m just your simple maid.”

“There is nothing simple about you, my darling Belle,” he murmured, bending to catch at her lips, his hands running over her waist, pulling her hips flush against the growing bulge in his leathers. If she had doubted his desire because of her blossoming figure, she realized she needn’t have worried as his hands wandered down to cup her buttocks and press the rigid line of his cock against her belly.

“I do know,” Belle gasped between hungry kisses, “that together, as a family, we can always find a way to overcome any problem.” Rumplestiltskin dug his fingers into her scalp, parting her lips with a deep groan and letting his tongue dip into her mouth. He slid his tongue over hers, probing and deep. Belle loved the way he tasted, of spice and musk and the rich earthiness of the forest after rain. She let him taste her, his fingers pulling at the turns of her laces.

“My family,” he gasped, his lips pulling at hers, plucking and nipping. “I long to call you my wife,” he whispered against her mouth and Belle gasped, pulling back and meeting his extraordinary gaze. Her Rumplestiltskin. Her Dark One. Her demon. To love him was easy. To learn him… difficult, to say the least. But Belle wanted to, and she broke into a wide smile.

“What are you saying?” She asked, clutching at his shoulders. Belle would swear he blushed, a rosy tinge rising in his grey-green skin, his brows drawn together. 

“Marry me, please?” He begged. “I am, for now and all the future, yours, Belle. Will you marry me?”

Tears rose up within her and overflowed their banks, spilling down her cheeks as she sobbed in his arms. She nodded frantically.

“Yes! Yes! Yes…” Belle sobbed, unsure if the salt she tasted as she kissed him was from her tears or his as they wet his sparkling cheeks, flowing freely and unabashedly. Their hands were everywhere, pulling at laces and ties, pushing down leather and lifting her skirts, Rumplestiltskin having forgotten his magic once again. 

In moments, they were both naked, sprawled across her bed, Rumplestiltskin’s head buried between her parted thighs. Belle’s fingers wound tight in his curls, nails scratching gently against his scalp as he lapped at her. Rumplestiltskin mouthed at her mound, sucking at the swollen flesh of her inner lips, his tongue tracing her entrance and darting inside before swirling around her sensitive pearl and sliding two fingers up inside. He paused and glanced up at her, the tip of his tongue rubbing teasingly over her tender nub, his fingers pumping and rotating inside her, slipping rhythmically against the spot that drove her straight to the peak. He sent her a wicked smile, and Belle giggled, gasping when he sucked her clit between his lips.

“Someone told me,” he murmured, hollowing his cheeks and suckling her clit until she writhed beneath him, gasping and clutching at his scalp, “that my soon to be wife has been neglected in the bedroom. That she has felt unwanted. Is this true?” He ran his scaly cheek over her clit and Belle arched off the bed, crying out, the sensation almost too much to bear. His fingers slid in and out of her, her body grasping at him, and he added a third, stretching her and filling her, rubbing his thumb just to the side of her clit, his tongue covering her, flickering against her in just the right way. 

“Yes!” She screamed, clamping her thighs around his ears and coming hard against his mouth, her fingers twisting in the bedclothes, her body trembling and jerking. “Yes!”

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes as she subsided into the bed, staying with her and sliding the flat of his tongue all over to lap up the sweet nectar that flowed from her. He rubbed his chin and cheeks against her, covering himself in her pleasure, moaning at the taste of her. He kissed his way up her body, lips and tongue worshiping every inch of her skin, pausing to lavish attention to her rounded belly, tongue dipping into her navel and making her giggle and moan. 

“That’s an oversight that shall soon be mended,” he promised, his lips closing around one taut nipple, his fingers plucking gently at the other. His mouth was warm and wet and welcome and he teased her nipples until they pebbled and firmed beneath his touch. 

“Roll on your side, my love,” he crooned, and Belle complied, letting him spoon up behind her. His cock pressed hard against her buttock and she rolled her hips back against him, drawing out a long hiss. “Easy, sweetheart. I need to be inside you. Please, let me be inside you. I want to feel you all around me, like silk all around my cock.”

Belle reached behind her, grasping his hard length in her hand and giving him a couple of languid stokes, her thumb brushing his swollen head and spreading the slick moisture that leaked from him already. He bucked his hips against her, crying out as she ran her hand over his golden shaft, and Belle canted her hips, lining up his blunt head with her entrance and moaning when he pushed up inside. She loved the way he filled her, the way her body stretched around him. She was already wet and ready from the pleasure he’d given her and it nearly drove her mad when he began to thrust his hips, grinding in a circle against her arse at the apex of every thrust.

Belle pinched her nipples between her fingers and groaned. “Yes, gods, yes, please! I need you deeper.” She rolled her hips, reaching back to grasp at his and pull him harder against her as he thrust. She pulled her knee up, letting him slide deeper and making her scream with pleasure. “Yes. That’s it. Harder, please, I’m almost there.” 

He pounded into her from behind, his hands gripping her hips and pulling him back against his groin with every thrust. Rumplestiltskin caressed her belly, cradling it in his hands, sliding one down between her legs to dip between her folds. He circled her clit, pushing her higher as he slid in and out of her, her body singing with the raw pleasure of being touched and filled, his mouth open and wet against her shoulder. He bit down gently and Belle came with a shout, her body stiffening, her muscles straining. She threw her head back and Rumple kissed the side of her throat, sucking in her skin, thrusting and rubbing and drawing out her orgasm while she pulsed around him, milking him, pulling his own climax from deep within. She had never come for so long and it felt glorious.

He came with a deep rumble, his body wracking and trembling as he spurted up inside her, his hips snapping against her. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he pulled her tight against him, his cock buried to the hilt inside her. She felt him gasp against her shoulder, shuddering with the last of his seed pulsing into her.

They lay there panting, wrapped in each other’s arms until his softening cock slipped from her. Rumplestiltskin turned her gently, letting her settle against his side, her body half draped across his. He caressed her arms, her hair, her face with his fingers. 

“I love you, Belle,” he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. “And I love this child we are about to bring into the world.” He lifted her chin to meet his eyes, those eyes that she loved so much. “You are every bit as important to me as my Baelfire. Never forget that. I will find a way to make sure we are never parted. I promise.”

“I love you, too, Rumple.” Belle stretched up to kiss his lips, lifting her hand to card through his hair and caress his cheek. “And your Baelfire is every bit as important to me as our own child. Never forget that. We will find a way to be together. All of us. I promise.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded, his tears mixing with her own as they drifted into sleep. Together.


End file.
